1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting control systems to be installed within conventional vehicles for altering the control of the lighting features of the vehicle. More particularly, the present invention pertains to those lighting control systems to be installed within conventional vehicles for blacking-out brake lights, tail lights, back-up lights, and certain interior lights to render the vehicle less visible to those outside the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighting control devices for altering the conventional lighting features of a conventional vehicle are located between the conventional switching arrangements of the vehicle, such as the running lights switch, the high beam switch, etc., and the lights under their control. These devices allow for special lighting features to be added to the conventional lighting features of the vehicle. Some of the devices allow for an override of the special lighting features to allow the lighting features to operate in the conventional manner when desired by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,946 issued Oct. 10, 1972 to Kenichi Nishioka discloses a lighting control device for altering the turn signal lighting feature of a vehicle. When activated, the device sequentially activates a series of tail lights for indicating the direction of a turn. Upon activation of an emergency switch, intermittent power is sent to the left and right front lights as well as the left and right rear lights causing these lights to alternately flash on and off.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,465 issued Jul. 4, 1989 to James W. Kruse et al discloses a multiplexed lighting control system for reducing the amount of wiring needed to operate the lighting features of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,988 issued Aug. 22, 1989 to Douglas C. Holtvluwer discloses a separate and independent vehicle exterior light flashing unit for use with a conventional vehicle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.